U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,078 discloses a method and an arrangement for operating an internal combustion engine and includes an electrically actuable adjusting device. An adaptation operation is executed in this method and arrangement when closing the ignition switch in advance of the start of the engine. Characteristic values are determined in the context of this adaptation operation and are important for the operation of the engine. The values are further important especially with respect to an adjusting device for a throttle flap of the engine. In the known adaptation, the lower mechanical stop of the throttle flap is determined. The value of this stop is considered in the determination of the position of the throttle flap from a measurement signal as well as a desired value for the throttle flap position in the context of the control of the engine.
In addition to such a learning procedure, other characteristic values are determined as may be required in present day engine control systems in the context of an adaptation operation in advance of the start of the engine. These further characteristic values include, for example, the actual emergency air position of the adjusting device (as will be explained below), offset values and slope values of measuring signal amplifiers and/or the performance of a test of the return spring of the adjusting device. In the last-mentioned item, the adjusting device is first driven and is then switched to be without current and the effect of the return spring, which moves the adjusting device into its rest position, is checked based on the return times.
The knowledge of the characteristic values, which are determined during the adaptation operation, is necessary for a trouble-free function sequence of the engine control. For this reason, this adaptation operation should not be interrupted prematurely such as when the driver starts the engine directly after switching on the ignition. This is especially the case when there is an exchange of the adjusting device and/or a so-called original start.